


Rosemary, For Remembrance

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: The wards Harry placed after the War allowed no one else to tend to the graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarDutchess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StarDutchess).



> For Stardutchess (2014) for HP_Halloween - Among your requests, you asked for a Samhain ritual and I found a lovely ritual that I think will please you!

Severus unpacked their picnic as Harry cleared the graves of debris. He spread a blanket, casting cushioning charms so they could eat comfortably.

The wards Harry placed after the War allowed no one else to tend to the graves. Severus didn't listen as Harry spoke softly to his parents.

Harry opened his satchel, setting a small table in front of the headstones to hold their offerings. Candles, candies, herbs and flowers...

"... and, yes, I'm happy," Harry murmured as Severus came closer.

Here was the one place Severus could talk easily about Lily as he shared his stories. He dug for stories he could tell neutrally about James. Harry drank it all in wordlessly.

At dusk, they stood to depart.

"Lily. James." Severus hesitated. "I know I am probably not what you wanted for your son. I often do not feel worthy of his love. Know I do love him. And I will protect him." He breathed for a moment. "You would be proud of the man he has become. Trust him, if not me."

Harry wrapped his free arm around Severus, pointing his wand at the table. " _Incendio_ ".

Their offerings burned brightly, casting a warm glow on the headstones.


End file.
